


"daddy give me cummies this morning?"

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cashton, Daddy Ashton, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Fluff, Love, M/M, Morning Sex, Smut, Swearing, little calum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"such a beautiful boy, daddys beautiful little boy," he praises close to calums ear, kissing the lobe and gripping his thigh. he knew talking like this would get calum woken up in his head space-which hes already in pretty much all of the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"daddy give me cummies this morning?"

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this is so shit, but it took me forever to write and i dont feel like deleting it and taking another forever to write another one. i dont have much motivation. but i hope you enjoy this, if not im sorry.

calum is the most beautiful thing ashton has ever seen. especially right now, when hes sleeping with his little hands tucked under his chubby cheek. his lips are pouted and his eyebrows furrowed, his curls messy and sticking up on the sides. he was curled into a ball, his long legs bent at the knees and his little butt poked out underneath the big shirt he was wearing.

it was his favorite shirt of ashtons, his red and white bulls jersey and it was baggier on him than it was on ashton and he loves it. and so does ashton, he loves calum. he loves his little boy. 

ashton smiles fondly and rubs his thumb on calums cheek, feeling the smooth skin and rubbing over his freckles. calum stirs at the touch, smacking his lips together and cuddling more into a ball with a whine. it makes ashtons heart flutter.

his runs his hands down calums body, down to his bare thighs and hes biting his lip now. he loves to touch his baby boy, loves to feel his smooth skin under his rough hands. 

"such a beautiful boy, daddys beautiful little boy," he praises close to calums ear, kissing the lobe and gripping his thigh. he knew talking like this would get calum woken up in his head space-which hes already in pretty much all of the time.

ashton is pressing kisses just below calums ear while hes moving his hand over to calums plump ass, squeezing the right cheek. he loves when calum wears nothing but his shirt. when his precious cock is pressed against the shirt whether hes hard or not because his babys cock is just that big.

ashton doesnt know if calums awake or not, since he just pushed back into his hand and hes nuzzling his face forward into his chest. but he makes no effort in speaking or opening his eyes.

so he continues, showering his boys neck and face with kisses as his finger is slipping between his cheeks down below, just rubbing around his hole to tease. 

"daddy?" he hears muffled against his chest in a sweet high pitched voice. he smiles and presses his finger more onto calums hole, "theres my pretty boy. good morning." 

calum whines and looks up, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, "daddy give me cummies this morning?" 

and if ashton wasnt horny, he would cuddle the shit out of calum for eternity by how absolutely precious he is, droopy brown eyes and messy curly hair, but he can do that after he makes his baby feel good like he deserves.

"mhm," he kisses calums forehead, "do you want cummies baby?" 

calum whimpers and squeezes the material of ashtons shirt in his hand, "pwease daddy, wanna feel tingles pwease," and fuck, hes already so far into his headspace. it made ashton twitch in his boxers.

he hums, nuzzling his nose against calums and kissing his plump lips with a soft smack, "spread those beautiful legs for me," he whispers when he pulls away.

calum immediately does as his daddy tells him to, rolling over onto his back and spreading his legs, lifiting the jersey up to his tummy. he looks up at ashton with his dark chocolate eyes, begging for anything. ashton could tell he was so sleepy by how hard he was trying to keep his eyes open. 

ashton runs his fingers up and down calums hardening cock, getting him fully hard and worked up, admiring the way his boy would suck in his plump lip and breathe through his nose to contain himself.

"daddy," he whines so softly, reaching down to grab at ashtons fingers. 

ashton furrows his eyebrows together, not getting what calum wanted, "what is it baby? what do you need?" 

calum continued to poke and grab at his daddys long fingers, "inside me pwease, daddy." he pouted his lip which made ashton only lean down to kiss it. 

"want me to open you up for my cock or do you want cummies from my fingers, baby?" ashton asks before he does anything. his heart almost explodes at the way calum shyly points down at ashtons cock. his baby was so cute.

he smiles and gives another kiss to calums nose before licking his fingers and shoving them back between calums cheeks, making his boy shiver at the contact.

calum sighs contently, closing his eyes as he awaits for his pleasure. he clutches onto ashtons shirt as a finger was being inserted into him, twisting its way inside and it makes calum whimper. its not enough.

"gimme more," he begs shyly, mumbling his words and hiding his face into ashtons shirt. ashton loved how shy calum gets when hes little. how soft his voice is and how hed hide. he was so damn perfect in ashtons eyes.

just like calum begged, ashton twisted another finger next to the first one, working its way inside of calums desperate hole. 

calum sweetly moaned, now content with the feeling of being even more full, but he still couldnt wait to take daddys big cock this morning. 

with his free hand, ashton hooked his fingers in the back of calums messy curls, rubbing his head soothingly like calum loves as he opens him up more. it didnt take too much for calum to open up, even if he was tight as hell each time. but he always had something up his ass so it didn't take much.

calum nuzzled his head back into ashtons hands, pushing his bum down onto ashtons fingers, "ready daddy, please!" he was excited and fully awake now, ready to be completely full. 

ashton smiles fondly at his favorite boy, "okay baby, turn over a bit," he instructs as he pulls his fingers away from between calums legs. calum turns over onto his side, hooking his leg onto a pillow that happened to be laid next to him and he makes sure his legs were spread enough so daddy could get to him.

he decides to wrap his arm around the pillow and he cuddles into it, waiting. ashton couldnt help but admire how adorable and sexy his baby looks right now, how hes cuddling up against a pillow, just grinding against it a little bit and how hes looking over his shoulder at his daddy with wide, begging eyes.

"you are so stunning babyboy," ashton whispers, leaning down to kiss calums soft shoulder blade. calum giggles and buries his face into the pillow. "please fuck me now, daddy," he mumbles, wiggling his perky bum. 

and ashton couldnt waste another second, he slicks up calums hole and his cock and hes pushing in, laying a hand on calums hip to steady himself. hes biting his lip in focus, making sure he isnt hurting his precious angel.

calum bites the pillow, squeezing the fabric in his hands at the stretch and he fucking loves it. he loves how it burns and how he opens so wide for his daddy, hes so proud of himself for taking it so well. 

when ashton bottoms out, he holds back a moan to hear how softly calum grunts, his favorite sound. that first moan he makes when ashton is all the way inside him. he loves every sound calum makes, the first, the sounds while hes getting fucked, and the sounds when he comes. such a beautiful noise.

calum loves this, he loves how he could just grind against the pillow so he isnt ignored down there while hes getting fucked.

calums sweet moans started to get louder once ashton began to properly fuck him, his cock slowly and smoothly sliding out of him, sliding back in with ease and a slick sound. calum needed more, he doesnt know exactly what, he just knows ashton want close enough.

"daddy, cmere," he whimpers, reaching behind him, grabbing at the hem of his shirt and pulling him closer, "want you."

ashton nods, pressing his chest against calums back and he probably shouldve taken his shirt off, but calum was still wearing his jersey and calum always liked to be fair so he put the thought aside. he hooks his leg over calums, giving him a leverage and a better angle which made calum gasp and clench his fists. 

ashton chuckles, "is that good baby? you feel me deep?"

calum whines, his whole body rocking with each thrust ashton gave. he digs his face into the pillow, hiding his moans and his face even though he knows daddy likes to hear him, but he cant help but feel a little shy.

and ashton cant have that. he grabs a hold of calums jaw, pushing it up and away from the pillow, "look at me angel. let me see those beautiful eyes." he massages calums soft jaw with his thumb, encouraging him to look at him and he soon does with his wide chocolate eyes. 

his beautiful plump lips are parted and the sounds he made were sinful. his growing curls were bouncing on his head. his cheeks darkened at the intense stare ashton had on him.

"daddy- daddy, oh its so good," calum breathed, squeezing his thighs around the pillow and humping into it, staring into ashtons dark hazel eyes. 

ashton smiles, biting his lip and giving his all to calum, making sure he was feeling it deep inside and everywhere.

"you are so tight baby boy, makes daddy cock feel so nice inside your pretty little hole." 

calum groaned, throwing his head back against ashtons shoulder and arching his back, "you always fuck me so good! stretching me out so big." he blushes at the dirty words he says but he knows that daddy loves it when hes vocal.

ashton grunts, squeezing his big hand around calums hip. its the point of no mercy now. where his thighs are smacking loudly against calums brown skin and making his beautiful plump ass jiggle. ashton couldnt take his eyes away.

calums cock was leaking all over the black fabric of the pillow he was humping and his tummy was swirling up and down with that indescribable feeling he only felt when daddy fucked him nice and hard.

he was getting closer each second, each thrust and he doesnt think he can hold it any longer. 

ashton could tell when calum was close, when his face would crinkle up and how he started to desperately squirm and back up into him uncontrollably. he grips his hips still, slowing his thrusts and giving kisses to calums damp neck, "calm down angel, do you want to come?'

calum nods eagerly, slowing his movements, clawing at ashtons thigh, "please, can i daddy?" 

"of course sweetheart, let it all out for me, let daddy hear you." 

hes cumming all over the pillow now, his body jerking with pleasure and he stares right into ashtons eyes, moaning just for him, making sure he knew exactly how good daddy made him feel.

"fuckmefuckmefuckme," he mumbles when his eyes are closing and he began to feel sleepy now, going completely limp and just letting ashton use him.

"yes baby, squeeze around me a bit, daddy needs to come too," ashton runs his hand up under the jersey that was clung to calums body and rubs his stomach and chest, wanting to feel all of his burning hot body because he could, and he wants to feel his babys beautiful soft skin.

calum lazily clenches around ashtons cock, biting his lip at the burn in his bum now but he doesnt mind a bit. ashton fills him up nice and warm with low grunts and kisses to the back of his neck.

ashton hums when he stops and slowly pulls out of calum, flipping calum over onto his back and rubbing his hair out of his face, "how do you feel angel?" 

calum smiles and giggles, hiding his face behind his hands, "i feel wonderful daddy, but sleepy. sleep more?" he spreads his fingers so he could look through his hands up at his handsome daddy hovering above him.

"of course baby, just a little longer. its getting too late to sleep," ashton moves calums hands from his face and plants a big kiss to his plump lips, kissing twice more before kissing his nose and sitting up.

calum smiles happily and pushes the dirty, cummy pillow off of the bed while ashton pulls his shirt off to clean between calums cheeks and throwing the shirt with the pillow.

"thank you daddy," calum mumbles when he cuddles into ashtons chest, sighing in content. he loves his daddy.

"mhm, i love you my beautiful baby boy," ashton whispers whole heartedly, squeezing his boy into his arms. calum giggles and mumbles it back, making ashtons heart swell. he was so deeply in love. he couldn't think of anything better than making love to the love of his life as soon as he wakes up and then having cuddles because he knows how much his baby loves cuddles. and he would do anything for him.

**Author's Note:**

> kik; hmth01


End file.
